


Subjective Late Show

by Fushigikage



Series: Foxy Blue Love [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Twelve/Clara - Freeform, whouffaldi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Poucos lugares conseguem ser tão relaxantes quanto o Subjective Late Show, um pub local perfeito para quem quer curtir uma boa noite. Clara faz questão de ir toda sexta feira para curtir uma boa bebida e boa música - mais precisamente, um músico.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Foxy Blue Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974817
Kudos: 8





	Subjective Late Show

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who não me pertence.
> 
> História pensada a partir da música Subjective Late Show do The Yellow Monkey (:

A rotina cada vez mais estressante e agitada pedia um local onde se pudesse relaxar, esquecendo-se de prazos e dos problemas. E não havia lugar melhor do que o Subjective Late Show – um pub que ficava a poucas quadras da faculdade, em uma das ruas mais boêmias da cidade. Pequeno e aconchegante, era o lugar perfeito para se tomar uma cerveja, bater um bom papo ou ainda ouvir uma boa música. Aliás, a música era o grande “carro chefe” dali: todas as noites bandas independentes se apresentavam no local, fossem elas covers ou não. Ali era o local perfeito para apresentar o seu trabalho. Toda a atmosfera fazia com que músicos e frequentadores se sentissem parte de um show legítimo de rock. 

E, para ser sincera, era pela música que Clara Oswald gostava do local. Estava chegando em seu último ano de licencianda, em poucos meses teria o seu título e poderia lecionar como sempre sonhou. Descobriu o pub por acaso, em seus primeiros meses de faculdade. Precisava de um lugar para relaxar e passar o tempo e lá estava ele: Subjective Late Show com sua decoração simples e de muito bom gosto, sua boa bebida e boa música. E bons músicos, também - aliás, bom músico, para ser mais específica. Ela se tornou uma frequentadora fiel meses depois, quando assistiu uma apresentação em específico. Na primeira vez, ela nem percebeu quando tinha começado; porém, assim que notou, se sentiu hipnotizada. No palco, estava um grupo que se denominava “The Time Lords from Gallifrey” e que mesclavam covers de músicas de David Bowie com músicas autorais em suas apresentações. O som era bom, mas ela não conseguia tirar o vocalista da cabeça. 

E foi por ele que ela continuou voltando – e sempre às sextas, que era quando a banda dele se apresentava. O rapaz alto e esguio, dono da voz mais impressionante que ela já ouvira e dos cabelos de tom acobreado ondulados mais lindos que ela já havia visto, tinha se tornado uma espécie de fascinação para a jovem. E era por essa fascinação que ela estava ali naquela noite e estaria na próxima e na próxima – e em quantas mais ela conseguisse estar. Sem sequer saber o nome dele, ela seguia sendo mais uma ouvinte, assim como todos os frequentadores dali. 

E ela sempre arranjava uma desculpa para estar lá. Certa vez, convenceu sua amiga Jane a comemorar o aniversário lá – “vamos, você vai gostar”, ela insistiu durante dias, até que sua amiga cedeu ao seu pedido. Marcava seus encontros lá, desde o mínimo flerte até seus relacionamentos mais sérios; se tem algo que ela não deixava de fazer era estar presente todas as sextas. Ela sempre tentava tomar coragem para ir atrás do tal rapaz após a apresentação, porém nem o álcool era capaz de ajudá-la nessa tarefa. Bastava um olhar e, ainda que ela soubesse que ele não estava olhando para ela, era o suficiente para que seu coração ficasse acelerado e sua respiração falhasse. 

Perdida em sua indecisão, não percebeu quando a música cessou e nem que a iluminação havia mudado para um tom mais claro. Também não percebeu quando um jovem sentou ao lado dela na bancada. 

– Posso te pedir uma bebida? – aquela voz firme, porém suave, a fez voltar de seu transe. 

A garota tirou seus olhos do próprio copo e quase esqueceu de respirar. Era ele ali, sentado ao lado dela e querendo lhe pagar uma bebida. Ou ela estava muito bêbada – o que poderia ser uma possibilidade real –, ou estava sonhando acordada. Ele era ainda mais bonito de perto, com seus olhos claros penetrantes e aquele brilho brincalhão; o rosto bem desenhado, a voz que era como o canto dos anjos e o sorriso – ah, o sorriso! – capaz de iluminar o mais sombrio dos dias. 

– Hey, você está bem? 

Ele tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto e acenava lentamente com uma das mãos diante de seus olhos. Se sentiu estúpida, afinal de contas, estava encarando-o fazia segundos, talvez minutos. O que ele pensaria a respeito dela? 

– Perdão, estava distraída – respondeu sem conseguir esconder um leve sorriso.  
– Então, nada de drink?  
– Pelo contrário. 

Ele abriu um sorriso e pediu ao barman um whisky pra si e um mojito para ela. Já passava da meia noite, era a hora em que as bandas se recolhiam, a música ambiente tomava conta do bar e as pessoas começavam a se dispersar. 

Especificamente hoje, Clara não estava com pressa. 

Eles beberam em silêncio durante um tempo que ela classificou como “muito tempo”. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio. 

– Você gosta daqui? – perguntou despretensiosamente, sem retirar os olhos de seu próprio copo.  
– Um pouco, por quê? – fez um esforço para parecer menos ansiosa do que realmente estava.  
– Um pouco? – ele se virou na bancada e lançou um olhar irônico para ela – Você gosta um poucão, então. Sempre te vejo por aqui.  
– Não seja bobo – ela riu para tentar disfarçar seu nervosismo, mas tinha certeza de que não havia conseguido alcançar seu objetivo – Você não teria como me ver no meio de tanta gente.  
– Tinha muita gente aqui? – ele ergueu o corpo e olhou em volta, atitude que fez com que Clara risse.  
– Você sabe, aqui sempre enche nas sextas – e ela apontou para as pessoas que ainda continuavam no recinto – Todos amam ver a sua banda tocar.  
– Você ama ver minha banda tocar? 

A jovem sentiu seu rosto ruborizar, atitude que fez o rapaz a sua frente rir. Ele fez um sinal para o barman pedindo uma nova rodada de bebidas e então apoiou os cotovelos na bancada. 

– Dali de cima – ele apontou com a cabeça para o palco – Consigo ver bastante coisa. Foi assim que te vi a primeira vez, há muito tempo, e foi assim que te vi hoje também.  
– Você só pode estar brincando – ela deu um longo gole de sua bebida – Não acredito em você. 

Ele piscou incrédulo, sua expressão parecendo terrivelmente ofendida. Clara se xingou mentalmente por isso. 

– Na primeira vez que você veio aqui, não ficou até muito tarde. Era uma quarta feira – ele começou a falar despretensiosamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela – e estava chovendo. Você voltou na sexta feira, pediu um mojito, como sempre, e ficou até o final do show. 

Fez uma pausa em sua fala para bebericar um pouco de seu whisky. Ambos continuaram em silêncio, se encarando, até que ele abriu um sorriso e recomeçou a falar. 

– E então você voltou outras vezes sozinha, mas depois de algumas semanas você trouxe algumas amigas. Vocês pareciam comemorar algo – ele revirou os olhos – estavam bem barulhentas nesse dia. Você apareceu algumas vezes com um rapaz alto de topete engraçado, que gesticulava muito e tinha uma gravata borboleta idiota. Recentemente, você apareceu acompanhada de um rapaz um tanto mais baixo, sem topete e mais contido. Ele é seu personal trainer?  
– Danny está se formando em Matemática – limitou-se a responder.  
– Matemática? Sério? – ele moveu a cabeça lentamente, em um gesto de incredulidade – Jurava que ele era seu personal trainer. 

Clara respirou fundo e tomou o restante de seu drink de uma só vez. Não sabia se estava mais chocada por ele estar ali, ao lado dela, ou se era pelas coisas que ele havia falado. Se era assim, então ele estava interessado nela? Sua cabeça girou e, naquele momento, ela sabia que não era pela bebida. 

– Danny e eu estudamos juntos – ela passava o dedo no copo vazio enquanto falava – Nos conhecemos durante uma aula em comum. Nós queremos lecionar, então nos aproximamos. Começamos a sair, mas não estamos mais juntos.  
– Ah, sinto muito por isso. 

Algo no tom de voz dele não a convenceu. 

– Mas e sobre você?  
– Sobre mim? 

Ele lhe lançou um olhar curioso. 

– Você parece ter visto bastante sobre mim e eu te contei um bocado – ela abriu os braços em um gesto resignado – Eu também tenho visto você e, bem, estou esperando. Vamos, comece.  
– Existe alguma forma de não ver você em algum lugar? – ele sorriu e levou uma das mãos à cabeça, brincando com os cachos que ali estavam – Bem, o que você quer saber?  
– Eu quero saber tudo o que você quiser me contar. 

Uma expressão pensativa surgiu em seu rosto e Clara não pôde deixar de achar adorável o leve rubor que tomou conta do rosto dele. 

– Bem, eu tenho essa banda onde canto e toco guitarra – Clara se sentiu aliviada por ele não poder ler seus pensamentos, caso contrário, descobriria todos os desejos sórdidos que ela tinha com as mãos ágeis dele – Tocamos aqui sempre as sextas, mas eu passo muito tempo por aqui. Ajudo as bandas novatas a organizar seus shows e essas coisas.  
– E é só isso que você faz? Fica aqui todas as noites?  
– Não exatamente – ele pareceu um pouco sem jeito – Passo as noites aqui, mas passo os dias na faculdade. Meus amigos e eu somos colegas de corredor, digamos assim.  
– Sério?! E o que você estuda?  
– Isso, sim, é uma coisa difícil de explicar.  
– E o que teria de tão difícil de se explicar?  
– É que eu não sou um estudante muito ortodoxo, sabe?  
– Como assim? 

Ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua – o que Clara classificou como “muito sexy” – e abriu um largo sorriso. 

– Eu estudo os mistérios da vida, se me permite dizer.  
– Você é ocultista ou algo do tipo? – ambos riram.  
– Não, não – ele mexeu nos cabelos enquanto ria – É outro tipo de “mistério”. Eu não vejo sentido em dividir as coisas, sabe?  
– Na verdade, não – ela buscou o olhar dele – Mas talvez você possa me explicar. 

Ele se apoiou na bancada, ficando de frente para ela. E então ele recomeçou a falar, movendo as mãos ocasionalmente para frisar algum ponto em sua fala. 

– Para mim, não existe um motivo para separar os saberes em categorias. Quer dizer, que diferença existe entre Física, Matemática, História ou Música? Todas são formas de Arte, a vida é composta da mais pura poesia. Somos todos artistas do nosso próprio show da vida privada.  
– Uau, tem certeza de que você não é um filósofo em potencial? 

O riso dela morreu quando percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para ela. 

– Feche seus olhos – ela assim o fez e sentiu mãos tocarem a sua – Ouça! 

Ele havia colocado uma das mãos dela em seu próprio peito, enquanto a outra repousava sobre o peito dele. Passado o estranhamento inicial, era possível sentir a pulsação de ambos debaixo da pele em que suas mãos estavam. 

– Consegue ouvir a música da vida? Aqui estamos nós, dois corações juntos tocando a música da vida. 

Ela abriu os olhos e precisou contar até dez para não diminuir ainda mais a distância entre eles com um beijo. 

– Então é isso o que você estuda? – foi o que conseguiu dizer, enquanto ele voltava ao seu lugar.  
– Corações? Não. Formas de Arte? Sim.  
– E a banda?  
– É o meu prazer, minha diversão e é onde me permito conhecer pessoas. 

Ele riu e então passaram a conversar sobre trivialidades. Clara poderia ter passado a madrugada inteira conversando com ele, porém o jovem consultou o próprio relógio algum tempo depois. 

– Eu estou adorando a nossa conversa, mas – ele fez uma pausa um tanto dramática, pensou ela – você não costuma passar da meia noite e são quase três da manhã. Mesmo sem aulas, imagino que você precise descansar.  
– Na verdade, não, eu estou bem e terei a tarde inteira para dormir.  
– Bem, não é isso que dizem os seus olhos – ele riu – É visível que você está cansada. Venha, vou chamar um táxi para você. 

Eles ficaram juntos na porta do pub enquanto esperavam o táxi. O pub praticamente vazio, a rua deserta e uma noite de céu limpo e agradável. A lua estava grande no céu e, apesar do vento frio, não tinha do que reclamar. Ficaram em silêncio durante todo o tempo, o qual foi quebrado quando se despediram quando o táxi chegou. Ele abriu a porta do carona para ela. 

– Passamos horas conversando e eu ainda não sei o seu nome.  
– Pode me chamar de Doutor. E o seu nome, senhorita?  
– Pode me chamar de Clara.  
– Até sexta feira que vem, Clara. 

Ela sorriu e entrou no carro. O Doutor bateu a porta e então o carro seguiu o seu destino. Pelo retrovisor, Clara observou que o rapaz continuava em pé, na rua, acompanhando o carro se afastar. Nem em seus melhores sonhos ela poderia imaginar algo assim. Já em casa e preparada para dormir, teve certeza de estar vivendo um sonho. Naquela noite, sonharia com o rapaz esguio de cabelos acobreados e voz de anjo novamente. A diferença é que agora eles se conheciam. 

Adormeceu tendo certeza de que a decisão mais acertada de sua vida foi escapar dos problemas em uma noite chuvosa de quarta-feira no Subjective Late Show. E mais do que isso: tendo a certeza de que na semana seguinte estaria de volta – assim como estaria na próxima e na próxima e em quantas mais pudesse estar.


End file.
